


A Moment of Peace

by TheLastWhiteRose



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Cringe, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, OOC, forgive me Father for I have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastWhiteRose/pseuds/TheLastWhiteRose
Summary: Before the debate, before they would have to scream and yell at each other for the favor of the country, a moment of peace.
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	A Moment of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I write one of these cursed fanfics, God steals a little bit more talent from me.

Their love was not a denouement. It was not the end of a play, where all the loose strands and plot devices were explained away. Rather, it was a throb and a sigh. There was no rolling tensions, no relief or warmth following their trysts, only thinly veiled promises and regrets. When it was over, it only left more questions than it answered. 

Biden rolls off Trump, feeling his bones sink into the soft California king. Everything about Trump was decadent. From his thousand dollar suits to the gold lined pillars of his New York penthouse, everything about Trump screamed luxury. 

“What are we going to do after the election?” Trump is the first to break the silence, and for once, his voice lacks the obnoxious superiority complex only someone born with a silver spoon in their mouth could manifest. He sounds scared. Vulnerable. 

“I don’t know,” Biden answers, and for once, he feels he can be honest with Donald. 

“I can’t do this anymore, Sleepy Joe.” The nickname doesn’t even bother Biden anymore. It’s become a term of endearment ever since the primary, and Biden can’t help the slight quirk of his lips as he hears it pass. “I can’t keep pretending I hate you and that you’re incompetent in public, and do this...thing with you in private.”

“Shush,” he says, and he silences Trump with a soft kiss that turns into two more. 

Tomorrow, they would face each other on the debate stage. Tomorrow, they would be adversaries once more, doomed to forget the vulnerability they had shared with one another. But for now, they relished in one another’s company. For now, they were not political opponents, they were simply two men in love. For now, the small moments of time they stole away from their duties, their wives, their children, would suffice.

Their love was not the end-all be-all. It was not pure passion and desire funneled into three months of unguarded nymphomania. It was, instead, a gentle hum, an imperceptible buzz, stretched throughout the years. And for now, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, kudos and comments are appreciated! You can follow me @potatoman245 on twitter ig


End file.
